Brown EyesBlue Hair?
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: When Morgan came and joined into Chrom's army Robin was shocked to see her only child was born with beautiful blue hair. It would never be a problem at first but the thing was...she was married to Frederick. Little did they knew but his blue hair wasn't the only signs they would bothencounter. Chrobin with some FrederickxRobin and ChromxOlivia


"Mother!"

Morgan rushed into the arms of his mothers as she stood there stunned. She was stunned for many reasons. The obvious one was that she suddenly has a child to look after and raise, the other was that Morgan could not remember his father but the main shocking discovery was how blue his hair was.

Normally Robin would never question the hair colour of any of the children they would come across but Morgan; it just came natural to wonder.

Robin looked down at her child as he looked up to her with a giant grin as his big brown eyes glimmered with joy.

"I can't believe I've found you!"

Still silent Robin looked up to her husband.

"Frederick?"

The loyal guard looked at his wife, puzzled like her. They knew people born with the beautiful blue hair were royal descendants of Marth. They were far from that royal blood. Maybe a struck of luck? Maybe Frederick's line has some? Robin held her son worriedly. She didn't want Morgan to be the reason for her husband and her to divorce.

Frederick looked at the young teenager. He didn't know what to make out of the situation.

"Maybe...he dyed his hair in the future?" The knight suggested. Robin stared and nodded to her husband.

It was the only way to convince themselves that this was their child.

Robin noticed Chrom looking in the distance with a surprised look in his eyes. His eyes crossed with Robin's before hearing his daughter and his wonderful wife Olivia calling him in the background.

It was just a stroke of luck, nothing more.

* * *

><p>Morgan held the sword like his father told him so; Frederick placed his hands over Morgan's as he told his blue hair son what angle the sword must be held at. After accepting their son the camp quickly made room for their only child. He merged with the others and wasn't causing trouble...unless he was showing off his bug collections to the other girls.<p>

Robin smiled as her two boys were getting use to each other's company as she flicked through another page of her book. She sighed as she kept thinking why her child with Frederick would ever produce blue hair. Morgan ability to have no recollection of his father didn't help the situation either.

But he was wearing her robe and had a thunder tome in hand with a bronze sword by his waist. He had to be Frederick's son. The form he had when he held the sword was great. Frederick smiled and so did Morgan.

The young boy placed the sword down by sticking it into the ground the same way their king always do before the start of battle. Robin's eyes lit up as she noticed. She was the only one that took that on board. When the time was right Morgan would pull the sword out and move one foot back as he rushed at the doll with great speed.

And even the way he slashed the doll from the waist up - Morgan mirrored Chrom's attack style way too well.

"My my, you seem to handle the sword well my son." Frederick was too proud of Morgan's improvement to notice how similar his style was to his King.

"Thank you father, ever since I got the camp I've been watching Chrom and way he handles a sword. He holds it well until he starts breaking things up." Morgan laughed.

"Well yes, he can't seem to lose that habit of his no matter what age he is." Frederick laughed.

Robin smiled seeing her husband and son getting along so well. Maybe that was it; maybe Morgan just looked up so much to Chrom he picked up his style rather quickly.

It was the only possible and logical result.

* * *

><p>"Now the enemy will be moving from the west down this track." Robin explained as she moved her finger down the map of the track.<p>

"And so you're saying we should go down this beaten road above them and attack them here?" Chrom asked as he moved his finger down the road map above the one Robin suggested.

"Yes, and we will attack here." Robin kept moving her finger until it touched her king's.

They both paused when they noticed their hands were touching one another; Robin's above Chrom's. Robin didn't know why she didn't back off at first. Chrom's hands were soft and smooth despite the battles he had been in. Her fingers wanted to hold them tightly until she gazed on their wedding rings.

For a moment she had a feeling that they were _their_ wedding rings. But that hope soon faded and they were both reminded that they were not.

"Um, that sounds like a fair plan Robin." Chrom stuttered as he rubbed his hand and quickly shoved his hand with his wedding ring into his pocket.

Robin looked down at her wedding ring. It was a simple golden ring. She held her two hands together, her other hand covering her wedding ring.

It was a simple mistake, they held hands for a brief moment and nothing more yet her face and her heart were racing as if she just touched hands with her school yard crush.

Her eyes rose as she stared at Lucina staring with eyes that could kill. She acted so defensive as if she was playing the jealous wife on her mother's behalf. She no doubt had saw what had just happened as she stormed off.

"Lucina!" Robin screamed as she rushed after Chrom's little girl. Chrom stood silent for a few seconds before chasing after the two girls.

* * *

><p>Lucina's rage of protectiveness could be heard down the halls of the camp. The other members were use to Robin and Lucina's daily rants; some even took a walk as their rambles always seem to happen around the lunch time period. Robin stayed silent as Lucina just threw down the same words as she had been since she joined with her father.<p>

Don't act so innocent...trying to get close to him...you two are...lovers...seducing him...sense of trust and affection...

Robin would close her eyes until Lucina would stop and give her a chance to speak up, even for a second.

"Lucina." The blond tactician spoke up. "I and your father share a professional relationship. you'll learn one day that men and woman can be just friends."

"But I've seen the way you look at him Robin. Don't give me that adult rubbish!" The princess screamed. "I can see the way you look at him while he trains or when you cross glances down the halls. How can I trust you that you didn't gather up some feelings before my father married my mother? You did know each other before she came into the picture."

Robin stayed silent as she swallowed her words and spoke up once again.

"I must admit, it is natural to be attracted to such a gallant, wonderful man...but I'm married now and I have a son. I cannot be attracted to your father no more."

"So you _were_ attracted to me father at one point!" Lucina pointed to the tactician to the group.

"LUCINA!" Chrom shouted from a distance. Beside him was his wife Olivia who was displeased with her child's attitude towards Robin.

"Lucina Exalt." The normally timid mother spoke up. "Come here this instant."

The little girl pouted and held her fists tightly before bumping shoulders with Robin as she walked passed her. Robin looked at the family of three as Olivia held her daughter by her shoulders as they walked into a room to talk. Soon it was only her and Chrom alone in the hallway.

Robin stood there and let the man come towards her and embrace her tightly. Her heart started to release her emotions as tears escaped and her face buried into his chest. Her heart rushing and her face heated.

"So is it true?" Chrom spoke softly to her. "That once you were..."

Pulling apart from the man, "I refuse to speak about this anymore Chrom." Robin dried her tears away. "Speaking about the past will help no one."

Before Robin even thought about running away to cry on her own she felt Chrom's hands hold her wrist tightly before slipping slightly and his finger tips just touching hers.

The young mother tried so hard not to hold his hand back in response.

"Your…right." Chrom's voice dropped to a whisper. "It will only make your time here even harder."

Chrom took a step back which he strangely found very hard to do. He took another and looked at Robin's face and then to her lips, hoping she would say something back towards him. But nothing - silence was her only response.

Just like the last time. And just like that, she left.

* * *

><p>The weather decided to bucket over them, making moving in the mud a curse. The horses couldn't make a step without getting stuck and their flying units could not fly as high due to the heavy rain.<p>

Robin looked around and saw her army was falling apart; her mages dealt heavy damage but were one more hit from their deaths. The knights slashed with their swords and lances as soon they took in the damage but most of the time missed due to the mud.

She screamed to withdraw but the clashes of metal against metal, the screaming of spells came one after the other and the begging of the dying covered up her commands.

"Robin!" Her name was called, but it was weak and faded but she knew that voice belonged to Olivia.

She turned around and saw a Risen was heading right at her at great speed. She could see her queen rushing towards her to warn her but the dancer was quickly surrounded with her own foes to fight off.

"Olivia, get back, get out!" Robin begged.

The tactician reached for her tome to notice she was all out and her sword has broke due to the many fights she had with it. She scrambled to her herself together.

Robin afterwards felt a slash of a blade echoing in her ears before a loud thud followed. She closed her eyes but opened them afterwards. Arms wrapped around her waist and above her was her King, Chrom Exalt. His Falchion was dripping with the Risen's blood and the thud came from him as he tackled Robin and himself down to the mud as he sliced the Risen dead.

The young mother felt her King's heart rushing and his face red hot. She could not tell if the water running down his face was the heavy rain or his own tears.

Robin was speechless as the man rested his forehead onto her shoulder as he slammed his fist into the mud. The young woman could hear his muffles ad whimpers as he didn't move his head, not even for the slightest second.

The stampede of Risen came to the halt put the pouring down of emotions did not. They both laid there as she glanced to where Olivia once stood.

She closed her eyes and finally understood why her king was shattered.

He saved her but as he did he could hear her screams and he could see how she fell the depths of the Risen.

Robin stayed silent as Lucina's screams for her mother to wake up felt so painful to listen to. "...Just kill me. Why not let me die!" Robin screamed as she pushed Chrom away from her.

Chrom let the woman push him away as he rose up to his knees, silence and his eyes dead silent. He threw away his legendary sword as his two children watched from the distance; Lucina more than Inigo.

Robin hated the silence and rushed over to her king and held him by his shirt, shaking him relentlessly.

"Give me a answer damn it!" She cussed. She never had spoken to Chrom in such a manner ever unless one of them accidentally ran into the showers.

"Olivia told me to do it!" He screamed as he placed his hands over hers. "She knew she wasn't going to make it!"

"Bullshit!" She swore. "Your wife would rather die to save someone as petty as me?! Someone that has been accused to be your lover, a person that is seducing you or a woman that can't keep herself together with her King? I rather die than hear those words over and over again."

Lucina who could hear Robin's words in the distance felt those words were aimed at her. As she held her mother in her arms as Lissa did her best to heal her she felt disgusted with herself. She never planned that her insecurities would affect their tactician so much.

"Stop this!" Chrom pulled Robin's hands off of him and embraced her instead. This somehow gave a reason for Robin to simple collapse into tears. "You know that isn't true."

Robin kept slamming her fists into the man's chest as she kept on weeping. Chrom wasn't helping as he was trying to stay strong for his team but the death of his wife and Robin in pieces was making that a impossible task.

"I can't stand it when you hurt yourself like this. Please stop...Robin." The punching stopped as Robin dropped her arms "I...love you too much to see you like this." Chrom's voice was dropping to a whisper.

He looked down and couldn't see if Robin had heard him as her eyes were empty and dead-looking. Her hands were covered in the wet mud as her pupil's shook as tears ran down her face before she finally decided to shut herself down for the night.

Frederick watched over his King's shoulders as Chrom held Robin tighter before giving Robin to her dead husband. He didn't exchange a single word to his loyal guard as he made way to his two children and let his children cry softly in his arms.

Chrom's heart died as it felt like he lost two of the most important people to him instead of one.

As Lissa's mana came to a stop the King looked at his late wife and ran his fingers through her rose coloured hair for the last time.

"You knew...didn't you? You always...did."

* * *

><p>A week had past and her emotions still bucketed over her as she laid in her bed, her hair down as her golden strands of hair covered her pillow and her shoulders beautifully. Her brown eyes were so red that when she sat up and looked through the reflection of her window she could see they were nearly as red as Grima.<p>

The plan she did with Chrom had failed big time, costing the life of somebody dear to them all. Olivia.

She was distracted, she was calling attacks here and there and most of them didn't make any sense. Most of her allies suffered heavy damage but were still able to get through. Her lips accidentally slipped and which caused the life of Lucina's mother and Chrom's wonderful wife.

She embraced herself as she imagined the whole of Ylisse blaming her for the death of their queen. She couldn't go back and face them now, she was a murderer. She killed the queen just because she couldn't handle some words from a teenager.

"Robin."

Frederick's words were warm as she felt his arms wrapping around her shoulders softly. She placed her hands on his well toned arms and closed her eyes.

"Frederick."

"I know your only meant well but please do not let the death of Olivia haunt you forever. Your depression is affecting Morgan."

Her eyes half lit, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you and Morgan about this."

"You are my wife and you are his mother, this cannot be helped." Robin felt her husband take a seat beside her in the bed. His warm hand placed onto her shoulder. "You _did not_ kill Queen Olivia."

"Try telling that to Lucina. Now she thinks I have even more of a motive to hit on her father." Robin buried her face behind her knees. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. I did not marry a murderer. I married a woman with a good heart and will." The knight reached for his wife's hands and held them tightly. "Now get out of this room and go take a long walk. I can't afford to see you like this."

Nodding Robin pulled away from her husband. Ignoring to wear her Pledigan coat she walked out of her tent with hair down. The sun had vanished as only darkness was seen. Paths of candles were seen by each tent, creating what looked like a invisible path outlined by the flames of the candles.

The young mother walked barefoot as the wild grass tickled her feet, giving her a plesant sensation for just awhile. Her feet suddenly stopped at the weapons and armor tent, it had grown bigger even since she had started this journey with Chrom. She reached over before moving back and noticing she had bumped into Lucina.

Her eyes red from crying she pouted before making a run. Robin expected another clash of words with the teen but felt grateful that didn't happen. But she knew she was going to get another handful of words from her sooner or later.

Taking in another breath she lifted the covers and saw her only child with the Falchion. He had fallen asleep to what seemed a hard day of training with the legendary sword. In front were a log and that log had a giant split running down the middle. He held the sword in the same way she knew Chrom would as her son continued to sleep peacefully.

Robin shook her head, taking out _that _possibility.

Morgan wasn't her and Chrom's son. It wasn't correct or more that it wasn't right.

The log in front of her soon split into two and as soon the log hit the ground it just confirmed to her. Morgan...was not Frederick son. Putting everything together she couldn't understand if she was glad or upset. She was going to lose Frederick someday and somehow. A ticking bomb in her heart was released as Robin felt she had to spend each day with Frederick before they depart as husband and wife.

Falling to her knees Robin kept on crying as she pulled the sword from her son's grasp and picked him into her arms, crying and shaking him like a newborn before a sound of the tent behind her opened.

"I see."

It was no other but Chrom with his child, Lucina. Robin glanced over his shoulder and could see Lucina had cried again recently and looked like she was ready to do so again.

"So he really did chop that log in half with the Falchion?"

Lucina nodded and this dreaded Robin. "It was only a dare. When I saw Morgan hold it and made a split in the wood then I knew...I knew that he-he..." The truth made the teenager stutter.

Chrom stayed silent as he held his little girl in his arm but it did not stop Lucina from speaking.

"...Morgan is my...brother." She buried her face into her father's chest.

The King was dead quiet. He had just lost his wife in the war and now he had to accept that Morgan wasn't his loyal knight's son but his. What was worse that he would eventually take his Knight's wife and make it his own one day.

It was a horrible feeling.

"I'm sorry."

Chrom looked over to his tactician. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"I know. I know."

Still holding her child who was slowly regaining consciousnesses Robin fought hard to hold back her tears.

"I thought I could hold back these emotions until after the war. I thought that maybe I'll just confess but then Lucina showed up. I then decided I would at least get them off my chest but then my son Morgan showed up." Robin bit her bottom lip, "And I just fell after that. He kept showing signs and resemblance to you that I just can't-"

Robin's words came to a halt when Chrom embraced her around her shoulders. A sensation she only dreamed of had finally came true.

"I didn't want to confess, I didn't want to ruin your family. After hearing what Lucina had gone through I promised I would get through her and the others through this war with their families intact but then we got ambushed." Robin closed her eyes. "I destroy your little girl's dream to have a simple and complete family."

Chrom held her tighter as Robin felt a single tear running down his face.

"You did not kill my wife, the war did."

Morgan's brown wonderful eyes soon flickered and were gazing at his parents. He smiled. "Chrom is right Mother, you didn't kill Miss Olivia."

The young boy sat up before noticing Chrom's arms were around his mother's shoulders. Instead of getting upset like his sister would, he smiled.

Rubbing his eyes, "I had a dream mother, I had this strange dream with my father, I was running into his arms. His face was blurry but his hair was as blue as mine."

Lucina who had not spoken a word since the confirmation made tiny baby steps to the three. Her legs shaking and her cheeks dry from all the tears shed. She fell to her knees, right beside Robin, her navy blue fringe covering the emotions in her eyes.

"Did your father have blue hair...just like the King?"

Morgan looked with confusion to his older sister. His brown eyes sparkled before nodding. Lucina's sapphire eyes built up tears before looking at Robin.

She wasn't upset, she wasn't sad - she was smiling.

"Robin I'm sorry. If you're really wanted to give me a complete family then I shouldn't involve myself with you and my father. I might get one now but..." Lucina kept on smiling. "I'll get one, one day with you and Morgan." She paused. "You hide your own feelings to keep mine together as long as you could. Trust me; I've spent more time with my mother in this time than I ever did in mine."

The young teenager ran into the tactician's arms. Robin froze before feeling Chrom's hand lightly touch hers and held it tight. Morgan smiled as Robin turned to Chrom.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll ask for a first date after this war is over."

Robin held Chrom's hand tightly back in response as she held her children tightly as Frederick watched from the corner, smiling as his heart started to ache.

* * *

><p>When the dying roar of Grima fell, Frederick watched on. His wife was fading into the light as her face and body were getting harder to admire as the seconds went by. He watched on as he heard the screams of his King calling out her name to stay, but it was no good. Robin had made up her mind.<p>

He loved her so much and was looking forward to the day to serve her as his queen but destiny had taken that chance from them all. Destiny was taking away the chance to give Lucina of what it felt to have a whole family to be there as she grew up. Destiny was taking away the chance for Robin and Chrom to start their romance all over again.

"You knew, didn't you?" Robin's words were directed to her husband. "You knew from the start that Chrom and I-"

"I know my king too well and I knew from the moment he held your hand he had fallen for you. You only married me because you didn't want to the people to judge you when you married their prince."

"I was scared that the people wouldn't accept a Plegian such as me. You were there in those times and I had fallen for you but over time and when Morgan came, I knew I could no longer hide what I truly felt for my King."

Chrom watched on as he stood up and walked over to his loyal knight as he reached out for Robin's hand. He tried to hold onto her hand as tightly as he could left.

"I didn't mean to steal her away from you. I don't deserve to have you as my loyal knight and best friend."

"I'm sure there will be a queen of my own out there. For now I will give mine to my King just as long she returns."

Robin watched on and saw Lucina, Morgan and even Inigo watching in the distance. Frederick turned and faced his King's children as he walked away from his leaders. "I shall take care of them until you return, Queen Robin."

As the vision of Frederick vanished down the hill Robin turned to Chrom. She could no longer feel the sensation of him holding her hand. Her death was coming to a close.

"Chrom, sorry. I'm sorry for turning down your proposal that day. I might be an expert on the battlefield but not when it comes to love and marriage. Maybe if I accepted your proposal it would have been a much different story."

"It's fine. I didn't even have a ring to give to you that day. Those words just came out."

Robin smiled, "We didn't even get to go on our date." She teased.

Chrom smiled at his girl's silliness, "And you're getting out by dying on me." Chrom rubbed his tears. "You've out smarten me again." Chrom released his hand and opened his palm. Robin lightly placed her fingertips on top.

"I'll find you."

Speaking no more the young woman nodded as her twin tails ran loose and blew with the wind. Closing her eyes her mind pictured herself with everyone she loved in the hopes that the next time she would open her eyes, she would be greeted by those wonderful brown eyes and blue hair.

* * *

><p>Her hair was spread out across the wild grass as her fingertips dipped into the dirt lightly, the wind carelessly crossing her face and waking her up from her slumber lightly. Sunshine touched her sweet skin before a hand crossed her view. Looking up brown hair came into view.<p>

Frederick was the one offering his hand to her with a smile, his other hand behind his back as he bowed down to her.

"Thank you Frederick." Robin thanked.

The loyal knight spoke no more as Lucina, Morgan and Inigo were seen making their way to her who were accompanied by their father. In her dress she invited her two children into her arms unable to hold her tears.

It had been two weeks since her return yet every time she would wake up it still felt like a blessing that she had came back. Inigo stood by his father nervous before looking into his step mother's eyes and hand, asking him to join them. The young man looked up to his father and seeing his nod, it gave the all clear and the young flirtatious man came in closer.

Chrom walked over to his loyal knight. "Aren't you going to see Sumia today?"

"I was heading over there but I couldn't leave the Queen lying here all alone. Now that your here I can take my leave."

"I don't want to hold you back even further. Go, go see her. You've done too much for me Frederick."

As the knight made his way Chrom felt Robin reaching over to her husband's hand and pulled him towards her, causing them all to crash down the ground. The sky was filled with laughter as Frederick glanced over his shoulder.

He was glad his Queen returned, he was glad her joy had returned.

He looked at Morgan, the boy he treated his son even after his departure as Robin's husband. He saw the joy he had with his real parents.

He knew from the moment Morgan joined the army all those months ago that he was never meant to be Robin's husband no more. He knew from the moment he held that sword and swiped that doll and the way that log split, he was not his. And because he loved his mother so and cared for Morgan like his own that innocent boy deserved the truth and that was given.

No lies could ever cover up his from his brown eyes and blues hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I should really be finishing up Rewind but Uni got in the way so that was a massive issue. But school is over so I can finish up my fanfics now. I just have a pokemon story to finish and then I can write the last chapters of Rewind. I haven't abandoned it or anything and I thought maybe if I wrote a FE:A fic that would prove it.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this. It was suppose to be humor but as you can see, that didn't last very long.

**~midnight**


End file.
